


there are no chosen ones

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Gen, Rhymes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Дело, конечно, не в Силе. /Дело в опасных планах, в трудных решениях дело,И в осознанье тоже — ты к нему позже придёшь.





	there are no chosen ones

Дело, конечно, не в Силе. Дело в ревущем сердце,  
В каплях дождя на затылке и пустоте внутри.  
В зове, что тащит в омут — некуда от него деться —  
В голосе, что сквозь космос шепчет "прошу, помоги". 

Дело в последнем вздохе, в звёздах в чужих глазницах,  
Что навсегда застыли там, во взрывной волне;  
В накрепко сжатых пальцах, в горем убитых лицах,  
В слёзах на тусклом металле, сбитом в шахтёрской луне. 

Дело в рукопожатьи, в горьких прощаниях дело,  
В самоубийственном курсе на световых скоростях;  
В имени настоящем, в прошлом, что вечно тлело,  
В том, что теперь решаешь сам навсегда за себя. 

Дело в опасных планах, в трудных решениях дело,  
И в осознанье тоже — ты к нему позже придёшь.  
Как ни ценилась глупость, как ни ценилась смелость,  
Главная ценность всё же в том, что ты не умрёшь. 

Дело в безумной вере, в поиске света в тени,  
В том, что круг перерожденья всё повторяет вновь.  
Дело в последних встречах, в шаге без сожалений,  
В том, что в душе занозой будет всегда любовь. 

Дело в ошибках тоже, ведь они неизбежны,  
Жить с ними каждый должен — выбор в том только, как.  
Пусть ты закован страхом, пусть решил, что повержен,  
Пламя вновь разгорится — стоит увидеть знак. 

Дело в твоём смиреньи, в выборе и оковах,  
В том, что надежда наша будет сиять всегда.  
Дело в легендах старых и бесконечно новых:  
Нет никаких героев. Есть только наши дела.

14-15/12/2017


End file.
